


We Were Angels Once

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Escaped Saints [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, asexual!twins, drunk irish brothers, post prison escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road was long, but they had alcohol and each other. And really, that was all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Angels Once

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled an all nighter, watched too much anime, and listened to BDS fanmixes. This is the result. This is being posted at like 5 something. I'm not sorry.

Nothing was better or more beautiful than being shitfaced and lying on your ass in the middle of a back road with your twin brother beside you, both of you looking up into the slightly cloudy night sky. Or, at least Conner Macmanus thought so.  
This was his current situation; Murphy, the twin mentioned earlier, was laughing for no reason next to him, clutching his stomach and hiccuping adorably, which made Conner laugh as well and grab onto his brother to pull him closer. The alcohol that they'd bought at the convenience store a couple miles back was all gone, the bottles scattered all along the road leading to where they lay, gasping, winding down from their liquor-induced gigglefest. "Con-Con!" Murph smacks his brother's arm lazily, turning on his side to face him.  
"Aye?" Conner does the same; the turning, that is, though he places his right hand on Murphy's left.  
Murphy swallows the spit forming in his mouth due to his heavy mouth-breathing (still trying to catch his breath) before saying, "Yuh-y'know I lllove you, right? Yyyou're my favourite person EVER."  
Conner smiles and nods drunkenly. "'f'Course. You're me fave too, Murph."  
"GOOD," Murph points a finger in his twin's face, replacing the hand he'd taken from beneath Conner's with his right, holding tight. He plopped onto his back and spread out. "I better fuckin' be."  
Conner chuckled lightly as he kissed Murphy's hand and squeezed it; rarely was he able to show his affection for his brother outside of their flat (and then in there shared cell in prison, which obviously they'd escaped from) and in public, so he wanted to milk this moment as much as he could. He felt Murph pulling him up to his level and complied easily, intertwining their limbs until they were a mass of warmth, whispered giggling, and alcohol breath. Their foreheads pressed together with their noses mushed, both of them wearing a loving and happy smile before it grew shy and coy as their lips grew closer together until they touched, trembling, for a moment. Then again, firmer this time. Soon they were clutching at hair and moaning, cheeks flushed crimson and bodies sweaty beneath clothes. Murphy pressed himself closer to his brother in an attempt to gain as much contact as physically possible without breaking the kiss; and of course Conner did the same. There were no erections, just sensation and need, love and warmth that combated the chill night air. Hands in hair, over necks, wiry arms, hot skin, grabbing at clothes and removing pea coats to drape over the two figures now panting and clinging to each other. Murphy looked from where his hands were pulling on Conner's black turtleneck to his blue eyes, Conner doing the same and the two men smiling lovingly at each other. "Tired?" Conner asked, wrapping his arms around his twin.  
"Aye," Murph yawned, pressing into his brother's embrace. "'Night, Con."  
"'Night, Murph." Conner kissed the top of his brother's head, then closed his eyes.


End file.
